


semper pur

by leonef1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also included, Draco Is a Prick, Draco's diary, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Follows most canon events, Hermione's POV, KIND of canon, Pining, begins in second year, but dramione os obvs not canon, but his views change, but not really to lovers for a very long time, draco is made to write diary to prevent malfoy line from dying out, eventual mutual pining, hermione is a bit annoying too, incredibly slow burn dramione, it will be explained in the story, just not as much, lucius is kinda abusive, ongoing, you will probably hate draco for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonef1/pseuds/leonef1
Summary: semper pur -draco malfoy is destined to write in a diary every day to protect his bloodline - as a result of a centuries old curse placed on his family. as long as every day is documented by each malfoy heir from the day they turn 11, the line will be protected. draco sees this as a major inconvenience, although appreciates the chance to vent about his hatred of muggle-borns and a particular trio of gryphindors.hermione granger promised herself, when she learnt she was a witch, that she would write down the events of every day she spent at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. so that one day she could look back on her time there and remember everything. she wanted something to show her parents when she went home each summer, to show her children when they asked about what hogwarts was like. hermione granger never wanted to forget anything. ever.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. second year : slugs and mudbloods

dear stupid diary, 

mudbloods. sometimes I can’t believe their cheek. strutting around the castle as if they’re equal to us. the filthy muggle blood that runs through their veins is not worthy of magic. that idiot granger with her bird’s nest hair and big mouth especially. the way the weasel boy and saint potter protect her is honestly hilarious. like today, in his pointless bid to defend the mudblood, weasel’s manky old wand backfired onto his stupid ugly face. he can eat slugs for the rest of his feeble disappointing life for all I care. my first quidditch practice was today, flint did a good job building the team this year and with father’s generous donations. slytherin will take back its rightful ownership of the quidditch cup. 

semper pur 

draco 

-

dear diary,

in some aspects, the progressive nature of the wizarding world compared to the muggle world is incredible. but the concept of blood purity astounds me to this day. today I got called a mudblood for the first time. its such a foul word mudblood. I don’t understand how my blood is – in any way – different to draco malfoy’s. I’m completely sure that his blood and mine look exactly the same - except maybe his is cold. anyway, ron was very sweet to me today – in his attempt to hex malfoy. the spell rebounded onto him and he started vomiting slugs. which of course was hilarious to the slytherin quidditch team. it is simply not fair that any person should be bullied or discriminated against over something that they cannot control and I think that ron’s (rather unsuccessful) attempt to protect me was very admirable indeed – although I would never tell him that,

love 

hermione granger


	2. second year : quidditch

dear stupid diary, 

I hate harry potter. I hate his stupid face. I hate his stupid house. I hate his stupid friends. I hate everything that has anything to do to with that awful potter boy. I deserved to get the snitch today, but no. even with a rogue bludger going after him. harry potter caught the stupid golden snitch. my first ever house quidditch match. my first chance to make father proud. but saint potter got all the glory like he always does. I wish that bludger had hit him harder. I’m in the hospital wing. father didn’t even come and see me. he didn’t even talk to me afterwards. I finally start doing what I’m best at. quidditch. but potter has to have that too. 

semper pur

draco

-

dear diary,

I don’t understand why anyone enjoys quidditch. its too fast, not technical and down right dangerous. harry could have died today, a rogue bludger was after him. I have my suspicions of who was behind though. lucius malfoy was in the stands today and I could think of many reasons why he would want harry dead (or seriously injured). although something rather strange happened today after harry had crashed to the ground, he had a broken arm which are apparently quite easy to fix if the spell is cast correctly – I have not yet myself tried but I have read all about bone-healing spells. but professor lockhart should have - being the experienced wizard he is – been able to fix harry’s wrist with brackium emendo. but his spell didn’t fix harry’s arm, it made all the bones disappear. a wizard of his calibre should’ve performed it with ease. I think it was probably to do with shock from that bludger. but I will add it to my list of things to investigate. which is getting rather a lot longer by the day.

love 

hermione granger


	3. second year : a petrified cat and a death threat

dear stupid diary,

the chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware. what the hell is that supposed to mean, and of course harry potter has something to do with it, he always does. that god awful cat that filch drags along with him was petrified. I hope it’s those stupid mudbloods next. it’s a clever elimination tactic if you ask me. petrifying them all is a rather brilliant idea. I have written to father asking about this chamber, I’m sure he knows something about it. doubt that I will even get a response but worth a try. I tried to tell crabbe and goyle that this chamber business is potter’s doing, but the nodding and grunting was hardly convincing of their belief in my theory. sometimes I think that those two don’t even understand a word that I’m saying. 

semper pur

draco 

-

dear diary,

today was frightening. very frightening. harry, ron and I were walking back from their detentions and we saw a flooded corridor. I immediately assumed it was peeve’s doing but harry was convinced he heard a voice. there were words written in blood across the wall. “the chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware” and mrs norris, filch’s cat appeared to be dead. we’d been there for less than a minute before filch came in and threatened to kill us. talk about wrong place wrong time. all the teachers and most students came to the corridor as well. it looked to them as if we did it. dumbledore emerged from the crowd and told filch that mrs norris was in a state of petrification – not dead. and that us, as second years, were much to inexperienced to have done it. although I have been reading about curses like the one mrs norris is under and I believe that if I really tried that I would most likely be able to perform one. but I mustn’t tell dumbledore that. but what disturbed me the most after seeing the message on the wall was draco malfoy's comment "you'll be next mudbloods" how can someone so young hold such awful, barbaric beliefs. the fact that there are others like him in this world genuinely disgusts me.

love 

hermione granger


End file.
